The Old Couple
by Vikingheart
Summary: An old couple watches Episode 6x13 of their favorite show. This is some sort of comment to The Bakersfield Expedition.


**A/N: When I recently created my own account on FFN, I did it because I wanted to start posting reviews and be able to receive story alerts. I didn't have **_**any **_**plans of creating my own stories. But then, during the night after I had watched The Bakersfield Expedition, I had an interesting dream… **

**This dream had a very special twist that put my fantasy into motion. To my BIG surprise, I suddenly had a story that I wanted to share with others! So here it is, my first Fan Fiction! **

**English is not my native language (Swedish is), but I hope you can enjoy this story in spite of my eventual misspellings, grammatical errors and mixing of British and American English.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TBBT at all. If I did, the last few seasons would have been very, very different…**

* * *

An old couple sits down on their couch. The white haired woman puts her head on the mans shoulder and grab one of his hands. She sighs with a happy smile. They are about to watch their favorite TV show, The Big Bang Theory.

**oooOOOooo**

_The guys are dressed up as Captain Picard, Data, Worf and a Borg. They are on their way to a convention in Bakersfield. _

When there is a commercial brake, she comments:

"Jim looks really good in that Star Fleet uniform!" Her grey haired husband looks down on her and rises his eyebrows.

"Does that mean that I shall be jealous of Jim Parsons, darlin?"

"Of course not! Don't be silly!" She smacks his arm and smiles playfully.

"It's just that he looks so much like you when you were young. You _know_ that, sweetie!"

"Well, I guess I _do_ know that... sort of." He tries to look serious, but she can see the small smile in the corners of his mouth. She continues:

"And not even _his_ beautiful eyes have the smallest chance against _yours_!"

"Even if mine have a lot of deep wrinkles around them?"

"Even with all the wrinkles in the world, my love!" She laughs and gives him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

**oooOOOooo**

_The four guys walks slowly up the stairs with their costumes in disorder. When they stop outside the door to apartment 4A, they can hear the girls argue about Thor and his hammer. Since this is so difficult for the guys to believe in, they think that they have been moved to an alternate universe. They are about to enter the apartment to investigate the situation, when Sheldon stops them._

_"Wait, they might be hostile!" They grab their Star Trek weapons._

_"Fine, but set them to stun." Leonard says. "If we vaeporise Penny, I will never be able to find a girlfriend that pretty again!"_

* * *

"Oh, that guy is such an _asshole!_" she spits out, with an angry 'death glare' towards the TV.

"He doesn't care about her and her well being at all! All he thinks about is that he would never find another girl that pretty. Why can't Penny understand that he doesn't really love _her_? That he just love the sex and the opportunity to boost his own ego!" He pats her reassuringly on her knee and smiles.

"Calm down, darlin! You know that she _will_ understand, eventually. It will just take some more time." She sighs and roll up her eyes.

"Yes, I know, I know! I'm just getting so upset every time I'm reminded of how _stupid_ she is. It frustrates me so much that she hang on to that _selfish bastard _for so long!" He just smiles and continues to watch the show.

**oooOOOooo**

When the episode is finished, he shakes his head.

"I still can't understand that this show has become so popular! It's just... illogical!"

"Hey, what do you mean? Do you _really_ think that it is _illogical_ that so many people like this show? Even_ you_ like it!" She sounds angry, but he knows that she only pretends to be. It is not the first time that they have this conversation. He smiles and waits for her to continue.

* * *

"Is it really that illogical that people can actually _like_ something that is based on _my _memoirs, huh?" He laughs out loud, while she stares at him with her 'death glare'.

"Oh, just shut up, or I will go..."

"...all Junior Rodeo on me! Yes, you _always_ tell me that! But... you _never_ do!" he says with a wicked smile. She smacks his arm again.

"Oh, you're impossible! Just kiss me, you teasing maverick of a Texan!"

* * *

After his soft, sweet kiss, she looks deeply into his eyes and put her hands around his aged but still handsome face.

"I have already told you _so_ many timed before, that the _real_ explanation to the show's success is _you!_ That everyone who ever watch the show falls in love with that sweet, arrogant, whack a doodle of a beautiful mind that is you! Because you are _unique _and _never_ makes excuses for who and what you are! _No one_ can resist that!" She gives him a tender kiss on the tip of his nose, before she continues with a smile.

* * *

"Well, I must admit that it _also_ have a lot to do with that wonderful genius of an actor, Jim Parsons! He have certainly been able to portrait you, in all your crazy glory, just perfectly!"

"I certainly agree with that, but do you _really_ think that it's _me _they like?" He looks at her with big, blue, questioning eyes and suddenly, he looks just like that sweet, charming, nerdy super genius that she once fell so deeply in love with.

"I _know _that it is you they like, sweetie!" she says with a big, shining smile. It is filled with the strong love for him that she have always felt, during every day of their more than forty years together.

* * *

_How on earth did I become this fortunate? How can it be, that this wonderful man lets me love him? And most of all, how can I be so lucky that he loves me too? _she thinks, for at least the millionth time in her life.

"Come here! Give your adoring wife a _proper_ kiss, you wonderful Nobel Prize Laureate of a Moon Pie!" He smiles while he puts his long arms around her and says, with that soft, low voice that she loves:

"If you insist, my own Emmy Award Winning Soft Little Kitty!"


End file.
